


All Hallows' Eve

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Two Halloweens, 20 years apart that prove the more things change the more they stay the same.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! We've made it to the end of Kinktober. I hope you've enjoyed reading these as much as I've enjoyed writing them. 
> 
> Today's (final!) prompt: dressed-up.

Fitz cleared his throat, tightened his grip on his red Solo cup, and did his best to cram himself into the corner he was currently occupying. Why he let Jemma convince him to come to this blasted party he could never say for certain, but here he was. That was a lie. He knew why he’d agreed to come to this part and get dressed up in this frankly ridiculous take on a Gryffindor costume. 

His fingers tightened on the cup once more, causing the plastic to crinkle, as he replayed the way Jemma had looked up at him and insisted that it’d be just perfect if they wore matching costumes. Fitz had expected that meant he’d have someone to talk to all night, but he’d been wrong. She was off in a corner talking to some girl from their cohort and he was left lingering near the keg like a weirdo in a crimson and gold tie with a wand shoved into his pocket. 

Fitz downed the last of his beer with a grimace and turned to find the keg for a refill. If he was going to be here, he might as well be loaded. 

~*~

Jemma stared at herself in the mirror, looking at the way the blue and gray pleated skirt sat on her hips and fell against her upper thighs. The fit wasn’t quite what she was hoping for, but she supposed it wasn’t  _ bad _ . Not after going so long without wearing it. 

She shifted her weight from side to side and turned just a bit, giving herself a critical once over. She wished it fit as well as it once had, but it was passable. Certainly acceptable for a Halloween party where she most certainly wouldn’t be the center of attention. Jemma sighed and mentally berated herself for shortening the bloody thing when she first bought it. If she’d known then what she knew now…

“Jemma!”

She turned at the sound of Fitz’ voice and called out to him. 

“Yes?”

“Hurry up! We’re nearly late.”

So much for adjusting the outfit. She sighed once more, smoothed her hands over the skirt, and pulled the robes over her shoulders. At least those were long enough to hide the parts of herself she was no longer confident about. 

~*~

Two cups of lukewarm beer later, Fitz had found his way out of the corner. 

Well, more specifically, Jemma had found him. His eyes had gone ridiculously wide when she’d grabbed him by his red and gold tie and led him out to the makeshift dance floor. It was really just a small space where their hosts had pushed the sofas and chairs aside to make some extra room, but it was still enough to make Fitz keenly aware that he had two left feet and she expected him to move with some kind of rhythm. 

“I don’t know what I’m doin’,” he murmured in her ear. If he’d been slightly less intoxicated, Fitz might have recognized that it was far more intimate a move than only friends, but he was far too focused on the woman in front of him. 

“No one really does.” Her reply was whispered back and came with a sweet smile, one that nearly took his breath away. “Just follow me as best you can, and we’ll figure it out together.”

Satisfied with that, Fitz nodded and let her draw him close, his arms easily wrapping around her waist as they swayed in time to the music together.

~*~

“What’s wrong?”

Jemma leaned into Fitz’ arm around her as they lingered at the edge of the party. It had been a long time since they’d celebrated the holiday for themselves, but it was worth it to see Alya darting around the school gym gathering candy and chatting excitedly with her friends. She might not have wanted to come out tonight, but her daughter’s obvious excitement to be dressed as a little witch had won her over. 

“Nothing’s wrong, per se. Really, it isn’t!” she insisted when Fitz gave her a pointed look. She gave him a once over and had to look away to keep herself from getting overly familiar in such a public place. She reminded herself that they were too old for that, even if he did look unfairly good in that tie with his curls slightly askew. “I was just remembering the last time we really celebrated Halloween.”

“That so?” Fitz’ smile had gone just a touch rakish and Jemma did her best not to remember that it was the exact expression that had given them Alya. “That was a good party, or at least it was from what I remember o’ it.”

She chuckled and leaned back into him. “It was a good party,” Jemma agreed, “and  _ you  _ were a big part of that.”

“Was I?” Jemma felt Fitz’ chuckle more than heard it. “I seem t’ remember being pretty drunk that night.”

“Trust me,” she murmured, “it didn’t slow you down.”

~*~

Fitz hardly remembered how they got back to the dorm, but that was the least pressing thing on his mind. The feeling of Jemma’s mouth against his was far more important, as was keeping it there. He moaned when he felt her tongue push past her lips to tangle with his, the velvet slide of it sending sparks shooting through him that eventually settled in his groin. His cock jumped against the zipper of his trousers, pulling a groan from him and forcing him to step back to adjust himself. He didn’t get far, though, with Jemma’s arms and legs tightening around him to keep him in place. 

“Jemma?”

Confused blue eyes met heated hazel, causing his breath to catch in his throat. All he saw was certainty swirling with desire and the force of it was enough to knock any other thought out of his brain. 

“Stay, Fitz.” His eyes darted down as she nibbled at her lower lip and another moan slipped past his lips. “I mean it. Don’t go home.”

He glanced down, taking in the way her skirt had ridden up her thighs, the blue and silver trim highlighting the warm, pale skin there. Fitz felt his mouth water as he thought about what was hidden beneath that skirt and wondered if he could make her moan with his mouth there just as well as he had with his lips. 

His eyes tracked over the tiny dormitory dresser Jemma was perched atop and did some quick thinking, or at least a quick as his taxed brain could manage. He eventually leaned in for another kiss and slipped his fingers beneath her knees, parting them so he could step back. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, Jemma. I promise. Just trust me, yeah?”

He smiled at Jemma as he sank to the ground before her, his fingers skimming along the impossibly soft skin of her inner thighs as they slipped beneath her skirt to curl around the thin cotton bands of her knickers. 

~*~

“Oh God,  _ Fitz _ !”

Jemma’s head fell back and hit the mirror with a dull  _ thunk _ as the sensation of Fitz’ tongue dragging through her sodden folds sent her into overdrive. She reached a hand down to cup the back of his head and guide him where she wanted, hiking her skirt up further in the process. The scratch of the material against the sensitive skin only served to heighten her pleasure and she bucked her hips against his mouth and moaned again. 

“Shh, Jemma.” Fitz’ warning was muffled by her flesh, but the gentle nip he laid to her only served to make her groan louder this time. “You’ll wake Alya.”

She nibbled at her lower lip as she considered what her husband had said. She certainly didn’t want to be interrupted as their little girl was rather like her parents in that she got into everything she possibly could. Thankfully, she was sound asleep thanks to her sugar crash. 

Jemma looked down past her loosened tie and unbuttoned blouse to smirk at the man between her legs. It was unfair how good he looked with his hair sticking up at odd angles thanks to her fingers, his darkened eyes, and his wet, swollen lips. Just knowing that it was her arousal on them made her sex clench with wanting and her lips curled into a wicked smirk. 

“Then you better hurry up and get me off.”

~*~

Fitz wiped the back of his hand over his mouth as he climbed back to his feet and did his best not to look too pleased with himself. That was easier said than done. Jemma’s cheeks were prettily flushed and every breath she sucked in caused her breasts to press forward against the flimsy material of her bra, inviting him to bury his face between them and lavish them with as much attention as he possibly could. 

He did just that, nipping the full upper curve of one before shifting his attention lower only to feel Jemma’s fingers in his curls pulling him upward. He made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat and gave her a confused look. She was smiling at him, her eyes warm and affectionate. Fitz wanted nothing more than to lose himself in them, and stepped forward to claim a kiss.

“Mmm,” Jemma hummed against his mouth as her hand slipped down his chest, “is that a wand in your pocket, Fitz, or are you just very happy to see me?”

Any smart-arsed retort he might have made was cut off by the feeling of her fingers curling around his prick and giving a gentle squeeze, and he automatically bucked into her grip, seeking more of the sweet relief she offered. Instead of answering, he rolled his hips once more, slower this time to better enjoy the feeling of her hand on him. 

Things moved quickly after that. Jemma took her hand from him and pushed him back toward her narrow twin bed, not letting up until the backs of his thighs hit it. She kept Fitz from collapsing onto it by his belt loops, keeping him upright just long enough to get his pants off and over his hips. His shirt, tie, and jumper quickly followed, flung over her shoulder to be found in the morning light. 

Once he was flat on his back, Jemma pulled back once more and fixed him with a siren smile as she finished stripping off the rest of her costume. Fitz watched her with wide, hopeful eyes as she moved to straddle him on the mattress. She hovered over him, her slick folds brushing over his aching prick, and his hands automatically fell to her hips and pulled her down against him. He groaned at the sensation of having her arousal on his bare skin, his entire body shuddering in anticipation of what was to come. 

“Wait, Fitz. Not yet.”

He kept tight control of himself and stopped, watching the way her breasts swayed as she leaned over him to dig in her bedside table. Jemma came back with a condom that she quickly opened and rolled onto him as Fitz struggled to maintain his composure. Of all the things he’d expected to happen when she’d talked him into wearing that costume, this hadn’t been anywhere near on the list. 

It was miles better. 

Fitz groaned as she sank onto him, the slick heat of her around him causing his mind to go perfectly blank as their hips came flush. His hands found Jemma’s waist as he sucked in a few deep breaths and did his best to maintain control. She bent over him, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks as she kissed him sweetly. 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” she murmured. “I won’t move until then. I promise.”

Jemma gave him all the time he needed to gather himself, only giving him gentle pecks and nuzzling against his cheek until she felt his hips lift into hers. Only then did she brace her hands on his chest and begin to ride him, slow at first and then faster and faster until Fitz’ knuckles were white where they gripped her hips, his back was arched off the mattress, and his mind blank with ecstasy as he reached his release. 

~*~

Her thighs were rubbery and her breath coming short as she collapsed onto the mattress next to her husband, happy and satiated. All the more so because their toddler had miraculously slept through all of the noise they’d made. Jemma giggled at the thought, ducking her face against Fitz’ shoulder as he curled his arm around her and held her close. He brushed his lips against her forehead and she let her eyes slip shut as perfect contentment enveloped her. 

“So, what do y’ think, Jemma? Best Halloween ever?”

She thought back to all the Halloweens they’d spent together, from the first they’d worn these costumes to this one, and nodded. 

“Definitely. Although,” she pressed a kiss to his chest, “that first one will always hold a special place in my heart, thanks to a certain wizard who swept me off my feet.”

She felt Fitz wind his fingers through her hair and let him guide her mouth to his in a sweet kiss and smiled against his mouth. 

“Here’s t’ that first Halloween, baby girl--”

“--and many, many more.” 


End file.
